About brother and sister's love
by Hinata.Loves.Neji-kun
Summary: La serie de diez shots acerca del amor de hermanos y hermanas, no yuri, no yaoi, no incest, lastima. Shot cinco, los hermanos Sabaku no. Si te gusta Honey, debes leer este oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**About brother and sister's love**.

_Acerca del amor de hermanos y hermanas_.

Shot uno -_Sacrificios_.

Hinata y yo parecemos tan diferentes, que cualquiera pensaría que hay de todo, menos amor de hermanas.

Pues que esa gente sepa lo equivocadas que están.

A simple vista, solo soy la marioneta de mi padre, la "futura" hedereda del clan, la "perfecta", la que nunca se equivoca, pero ¿se han preguntado gracias a quien soy así?

-Hanabi-chan -Hinata se acercò a mi tan pronto la sesiòn de entrenamiento con mi padre termino- ¿Te duele mucho?

Ella es mi mayor motivación, aunque a los demás les parezca una falla, un estorbo o inclusive una carga, ella es para mi una persona perfecta.

-Otou-san otra vez comenzó a decir cosas negativas de tí...

-No importa Hanabi, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Si pierdo a mi hermana, perderè todo enlace con la realidad. Si no estuviera mi hermana, mi unico mundo seria vivir para el clan y la imagen que la gente tiene de èl.

Y yo no quiero eso.

-Mencionò algo de sellarte, de mandarte a la familia secundaria...

-No importa...

Volvì a verla, creyendo encontrarla triste, asustada o inclusive aterrorizada, pero su rostro solamente mostraba una dulce sonrisa y sus ojos tenìan un brillo misterioso.

-Eso lo supe desde que naciste, Hanabi -Hinata comenzò a guardar los medicamentos- Desde que naciste, supe que serìas màs fuerte, que serìas alguien digna del apellido Hyuuga...

-Por favor, no sigas...

-Otousan hablò conmigo y con Neji anoche. Desde ahora -mi hermana hizo a un lado la caja con medicamentos y me vio a los ojos- Neji serà tu protector, y yo me encargarè de curarte.

-Hinata...

-Por eso encaminé mis pasos para ser una excelente medic-nin, por que quiero hacer lo mejor por tí -Hinata nuevamente me sonrie y sacó de entre sus ropas un sobre algo pequeño- Me sellaràn en una hora, según lo que me dijeron, y quería decirtelo antes de que mi tiempo quede completamente limitado.

-¡Qué! -Me levanté, dispuesta a pelear de ser necesario para detener todo, pero Hinata soplò el contenido del sobre y comencé a sentir mi cuerpo adormilado.

Cuando desperté, ya era de noche y me hallaba en mi habitación.

-Hanabi-sama -una sirvienta tocó a mi puerta- Hiashi-sama quiere saber si lo acompañaría a cenar.

-Dile que en un momento voy -logré escupir, pero tenia miedo ¿realmente sería capaz de hacerle eso a mi hermana¿la valoraba tan poco?

-Hanabi¿te sientes mejor?

-Hai, Otou-san.

-Bien.

No dijo más en toda la noche. Tampoco vi a mi hermana o a Neji. Quería preguntar, investigar, saberlo, pero las cosas aparecen cuando uno menos las busca.

-Lamento interrumpir, Hiashi-sama -Neji entró al cuarto, tenía consigo una mochila de viaje y se veía preocupado- Tsunade-sama nos mandó llamar a Hinata y a mi¿en donde se encuentra?

-Ya deberias saberlo, pero no creo que les sea de mucha ayuda a como está ahora. Mejor retírate.

-Con permiso entonces, pero igual me llevaré a Hinata. Tsunade-sama la necesita.

Neji descartó el honorífico, e incluso sus palabras tenían un tono de desafío. Otou-san le miró recriminatoriamente, pero Neji ya había salido del cuarto.

-¿Donde está mi hermana?

Los días se volvieron meses, y las cosas seguìan una rutina terrible.

Aún sentía muchas cosas cada vez que me hallaba a mi hermana. La manera tan diferente en la que nos tratábamos, la forma en que los demás la trataban también era algo sumamente difícil de asimilar.

Pero, ella no había cambiado. Seguía siendo la misma persona amable y gentil que conozco de toda mi vida. Tengo ganas de preguntarle cómo se siente, si le duele, si no extraña estar en el otro lado de la familia, si no desea ser libre...

Pero, a su vez, ha cambiado.

Y eso lo sé por su mirada.

Ahora sonríe realmente. Ahora es fuerte. Ahora ya no es una carga.

Ya no se preocupa por ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ni se despedaza para quedar bien ante los ojos de los demàs. es fuerte de mente y espìritu, y tanto Neji como sus compañeros de equipo la apoyan para que esa fortaleza no quede hecha pedazos.

-Hanabi-sama, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, Hinata... ¿Tienes un minuto?

-Claro -me contesta mientras sonrìe dulcemente. Afortunadamente Otousan no està en casa.

-Hinata... ¿eres feliz siendo parte de la familia secundaria?

Directo y breve. Asì debìan resolverse las cosas, pero Hinata no cambio su sonrisa, reflexionò un momento su respuesta.

-No puedo decir que me encuentro eufòrica, pero cuando menos mi vida personal ya es algo que solo me compete a mi.


	2. Chapter 2

**About brother and sister's love.**

Esta vez es el turno de los hermanos Uchiha.

**About brother and sister's love**

_Mi héroe._

Tú eres mi héroe.

Eres fuerte, inteligente, valiente. No le tienes miedo a los otros shinobis, ni a los clanes, ni al monstruo del armario.

-Sasuke¿por qué estás despierto?

-El... el monstruo se metio abajo de la cama.

Mi hermano no me regaña por tener miedo, ni por que siempre hay un monstruo o un animal extraño. Cuando un ratonzote se metio a mh habitación, él lo saco muy rapido y no tenia miedo.

-Es solo una pelota de Chuzzles -Itachi dejo la pelota en un cajón- Anda, a dormir o no iremos de paseo.

Mi hermano es muy respetado, todo el mundo lo admira y lo quiere, en especial las chicas. Y cuando vamos juntos, mucha gente es amable con nosotros.

-Pero si son Itachi y Sasuke¿de paseo? es un día muy bonito.

-Si señor, lo es...

Itachi siempre sonrie a la gente cuando salimos, en casa casi no lo hace, pero no importa, nuestros papás a veces son muy malos con nosotros, e Itachi dice que no espera el día para salir de casa y no volver.

-¿Te vas para siempre?

-No, aun no Sasuke, pero no te preocupes, no me iré hasta que estés realmente listo para volverte fuerte.

Soy muy afortunado, más que otros niños y niñas de mi edad. Ni siquiera Hinata Hyuuga es tan feliz como yo, a ella nadie la quiere y a mi me quiere mi hermano, tambien hay niños que de plano estan solos como Naruto, siempre causando problemas, pero con Itachi no se mete. Seguro le tiene miedo.

-Sasuke¿por que no juegas con otros niños?

-Papá y mamá dicen que los juegos no son para nosotros.

-Pero eres un niño, si juegas con otros niños tendras amigos verdaderos y podran apoyarse cuando se vuelvan shinobis -Itachi se detuvo- un amigo es una de las personas más importantes que habrá en nuestras vidas.

-¿mas que los hermanos?

Itachi volvio a sonreir, se siente muy agradable cuando sonrie.

-No, es muy diferente, pero hay amigos que tienen un lazo tan fuerte que se consideran hermanos, y cuando uno pelea por el otro se vuelven invencibles. No lo olvides, la verdadera clave del poder, Sasuke, es pensar en tu mejor amigo. No necesitas más.

-Pues yo te tengo a ti, y no necesito amigos Itachi.

Al volver a casa, Itachi dejaba de sonreir. Se ponia tan serio como los demas adultos, y no bromeaba nada. A mi me regañaban muy feo cuando no hacia algo bien, pero sabia que Itachi me veia de reojo para apoyarme en silencio. mEl es mi mejor amigo-hermano.

Bueno, es mi unico hermano, por que no le puedo pedir mas hermanos a mis papas, y no creo que me gustaria que Itachi cuidada a mas niños.

-Itachi, eres mi heroe.

Mi hermano me miro confundido, pero me volvio a sonreir.

-Gracias, Sasuke.

FIN

**Nota de la autora** -Sasuke es un niño muy celoso de su hermano, al menos eso me parece. La serie de oneshot trata de diez oneshots algunos sin relación otros si pero solo planeo hacer diez series, o sea, ya casi, ya casi, la primera serie es NejiHina, la segunda es SasuNaru, la tercera es NejiNaru, la cuarta es de hermanos y la quinta es NaruHana, espero que les gusten, el resto de las series serán de sorpresa (al menos en lo que tomo una desición) y terminando las diez series comenzaré fics indefinidos. Gracias por los reviews, uno mas no le hace daño a nadie.


	3. Chapter 3

**About brother and sister's love.**

_Siguen los cortos, esta vez, de unos "hermanos" en particular_

**Capítulo tres - Primo**.

Sé que no valgo nada para tí, pero tu eres el hermano que tanto anhelo.

Quiero ser tan fuerte, inteligente y valiente como tu. Te admiro como no tienes idea, aunque me odies.

Aunque por mi culpa hayas perdido al ser que más querías.

Todo por el bien del clan.

Si tuviera tu poder, fuerza y determinación, créeme, cambiaré el clan. No más familia secundaria, no es realmente necesario, de lo contrario, todos estaríamos bajo el sello característico que tanto odias.

Si pudiera, seríamos una auténtica familia, como debió haber sido, no te imaginas cómo envidio a los otros genins, sus vidas en una linea, preocupándose por otras cuestiones, pero familia al fin, sin miedo o prejuicios al mostrar sus emociones, sin duda alguna acerca del afecto entre familiares.

Los envidio por que es algo que no tengo, que no tenemos.

Neji, yo te quiero como a un hermano, y deseo que el destino nos permita ser una auténtica familia.

Daría lo que fuera para ello.

-Hinata-sama. Su padre le llama.

-Arigato, Neji-nissan.

Puedo ver el odio en tu mirada, es tanto que debo voltear la mirada, y no puedo moverme hasta que comienzas a moverte.

Deseo tener el poder para permitirte volar libre.

Deseo poseer el lugar en el que puede descanzar tu corazón para que vivas tranquilamente.

Deseo incluso morir si con eso tu logras ser feliz.

-Hinata-sama -te observo acercándote a mi- ¿no va a entrar? Su padre se molestará aún más con usted.

-Neji... No, disculpa.

Te observo alejarte, como siempre, cargando tu dolor y sentimientos sin permitir que nadie mas pase de la coraza que levantaste tras estos, como si quisieras que solo a ti te pertenecieran, como si tuvieras miedo de que alguien vea a través de tí como tú sueles hacer con los demás.

-Hinata.

-Voy padre.

Deseo darte la tranquilidad que necesitas, dejar de ser una carga para tí, ser una hermana para darte el amor que te ha sido negado.

Cueste lo que cueste.

**FIN**

Nota de la autora -No quedó como lo planeé, pero en esencia es. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**About brother and sister love.**

_He vuelto, ahora veremos a otros hermanos en particular, la verdad, me gusta su relación y espero que a ustedes también. Gracias a DarkLady-Iria por la ayuda ortográfica._

About Brother and sister's love capítulo tres.

_Cachorros_.

* * *

-Kiba. ¡Kiba! -Hana llegó a su casa y llamó repetidas veces a su hermanillo, quien nuevamente se distraía (y perdía) jugando con **sus** perros ninja. 

La última vez que los encontró jugando dentro de la casa, acabaron con una vajilla de porcelana que casi les costó un ojo de la cara, todo el forro de los muebles de la sala de estar, varios colchones, sábanas y jabón...

Mucho jabón.

La joven dejó una caja agujerada en el piso, la cual se movía constantemente y Hana comenzó a caminar alrededor del patio.

-Muy bien, se me hace que a cierta personita que conozco y que no diré el nombre no tendrá postre el día de hoy. -Como no tuvo respuesta, elevó el tono de su voz- Y hoy, hay flan de chocolate con vainilla...

Y a la sola mencion del postre, el chiquillo y los perros ninja saltaron, Kiba alzando las manos hacia su hermana y los perros ladrando a su dueña..

-¡Postre, postre! -Kiba se repegó a su hermana- ¡Dame, dame, dame!

El pequeño, no mayor de cuatro años, saltaba con tanto entusiasmo que en poco tiempo se le unieron los perros ninja que _no la acompañaron_ a misión para cuidar que su hermano no se rompiera la cabeza...

...De nuevo.

-No hay postre. -Dijo Hana y en la cara de su hermanito Kiba se dibujó la desilución y la tristeza.- Mamá está molesta de nuevo. ¿Ahora qué le hicieron a la casa?

-¡Fue culpa de él! -Comenzó a gritar Kiba, y todos los perros ninja comenzaron a ladrar, en un intento de explicar lo que realmente pasaba- ¡Y por eso me regañaron!

-¿Él? -Hana se reclinó para estar a la altura de su hermano- ¿De quién hablas?

Tras media hora de gritos, frases sin orden, balbuceos y uno que otro berrinche, Hana comprendió que Kiba tuvo un mal día en la academia gracias al "prodigio Uchiha" y al "revoltoso niño-demonio-nueve-colas" que Kiba llamaba amigo y se llama Naruto.

-Y sigues sin entender. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? -Como Hana descubrió que Kiba vio moverse la caja y comenzó a sacudirla, se volvió hacia su hermano- Creo que es hora de enseñarte responsabilidad.

-¡No! Mi cuarto está limpio -Chilló Kiba pensando lo peor, cuando Hana abrió la caja y sacó a un cachorrito blanco con orejas café.

-Se llama Akamaru, y a partir de ahora va a ser TÚ perro ninja.

El cachorrito ladró y comenzó a olfatear tanto a Kiba, que lo miraba fijamente, como a Hana, quien aún no lo soltaba. Los ojos del niño se iluminaron con gran intensidad y en pocos segundos saltaba de gusto con Akamaru.

-¡Akamaru! Tú y yo seremos invencibles. ¡Si! -El chamaco agarró al perrito y comenzó a correr por todas partes con su perro ninja- ¡Sí, Akamaru y Kiba, el dúo invencible!

Hana sonrió con ternura. Llamó a sus perros ninjas y comenzó a limpiar el desorden que hiciera su hermanillo antes de que ella regresara, llamándolo después para que Kiba le auxiliara.

Pensó que con Akamaru la inquietud de Kiba cesaría, pero solo iba de mal en peor.

-¿Te llevaste a Akamaru a la Academia Ninja? -Hana estaba a punto de ahorcar a su hermanito con todo y cachorro, cuando este puso su mejor cara de ternura y el perrito comenzó a gemir- No empieces, Kiba.

-Es que yo quería enseñárselo a mis amigos, pero no sabía que Akamaru se iba a hacer **pipí** en la sandalia del sensei...

Hana suspiró cansada. Aquello iba para largo...

_Hola, hace mucho que no actualizaba, pero tuve problemas y eso me impidió continuar. Quiero reviews, y sepan que los siguientes hermanos por aparecer son ¡Sabaku no! Y a que no adivinan quienes._


	5. Chapter 5

**About brother and sister's love.**

Tal y como lo prometí, el oneshot de los hermanos, con los hermanos Sabaku no, ¿Y de quién hablamos? Pues de Gaara, que tiene consigo un mal de amores. ¿Podrán ayudarlo sus queridos hermanos con sus cuitas de amor?

_Shot cinco -Amor._

-Yakinuki...

Gaara dejó de leer los papeles que tuviera en el escritorio y salio a observar las estrellas que brillaban con mucha fuerza esa noche.

-Hyuuga Hinata...

Sus pensamientos rondaban alrededor de esa persona, esa chica de ojos blancos y cabellos oscuros, muy diferente a las otras chicas tanto por su aspecto como por su manera de ser.

Nunca imaginó que una persona tan sencilla y a la vez tan compleja se volvería su centro.

-Gaara -Temari, su hermana mayor entró al cuarto y lo notó absorto así que se limitó a dejar más papeles y salir sin hacer ruido.

En la mañana siguiente, Gaara los sorprendio asistiendo al desayuno.

-Qué sorpresa -Dijo Kankuro bajando los pies de la mesa- Gaara, ¿desde cuando tienes tiempo libre?

Temari le pegó con una toalla humeda cáliente en la cara a su otro hermano mientras Gaara tomaba asiento y observaba la comida que a simple vista se veía seca y amarga.

-¿Cuándo volvemos a Konoha?

Los mayores lo miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente. La joven hermana se enderezo en la silla mientras Kankuro volteaba a todas partes como si la respuesta se encontrada dispersa en las paredes.

-No lo sé... Supongo que antes de ir a Konoha debemos tener un asunto realmente importante o que seamos invitados a ir. -Dijo Temari ya que Kankuro no dijo nada.

-Quiero devolver esta caja a su dueña -Habló Gaara y sacó la bandeja de lunch que le diera Hinata con el yakinuki (ver _**Honey **_oneshot uno) y la puso sobre la mesa- Y también quiero hablar con ella.

Aunque sus cerebros no tardaron nada para procesar la información, quedaron paralizados por imaginar lo que trataba de hacer Gaara... o corrijo, lo que sentía su hermano menor en el momento.

Temari volvió a sonreir y Kankuro se quitó su máscara de gato (o gorro, lo que se pone en la cabeza) y peinó un poco sus cabellos.

-¿Qué te dije Temari? -El de las marionetas comenzó a reirse por lo bajo- Por eso no vimos el yakinuki ni cuando llegamos a casa. Le gustó mucho -Terminó esa frase guiñandole un ojo a Gaara, pero el pelirrojo no entendió el gesto.

-Quiero que seas más especifico. -Demandó Gaara y Temari, valiente, se acercó a él.

-Sientes algo especial por la chica Hyuuga, ¿no es asi?

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Gaara sintió cosquillas en los cachetes y de pronto todo se puso caliente. Vio que su hermano reía un poco más alto y que su hermana tambien reía, pero en silencio. No quiso escuchar más, pero Temari le puso una mano en su hombro y sonrió más.

-Lo sabíamos. Gaara, no tienes que apenarte. A todos nos gusta alguna persona en especial. A Kankuro le gusta cualquier cosa que diga que es mujer... aunque no lo sea.

Kankuro se rio hasta que entendió lo que dijo su hermana.

-Falso.

-Y a mi me gustan muchos chicos, pero me tienen miedo. Pero no hablamos de nosotros, hablemos de tí. -La rubia se sentó a un lado de su hermano- ¿Sabes qué noticia recibimos ayer? _Tu chica_ va a venir a tratar algunas cosas, y se quedará unos días. ¿Qué te parece si te ayudamos y le agradecemos la hospitalidad que tuvo cuando nos invitó a su casa?

En ese momento, Gaara sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho, algo que no había sentido antes. Volvió a ver a sus hermanos y sintió algo similar a lo que sintió con Naruto, cuando le dio a entender que podía comprenderlo.

-¿Me ayudarán en todo?

-Si, y si vienen los amigos de _tu chica_, yo me encargaré de que no los molesten -Kankuro se acercó a Gaara y le susurró al oido- Y te puedo enseñar algunos trucos para que _tu chica_ sea solo _tuya_.

El pelirrojo sonrió, pero no con frialdad, sino feliz, por que sabía que tenía el apoyo de sus hermanos.

_La continuación está en **Honey**, en el oneshot de **tarea**..._


End file.
